Undead Labs
| location = Seattle, Washington, United States | key_people = Jeff Strain (Founder) | industry = Computer and video games | products = State of Decay | num_employees = | parent = Microsoft Studios (2018–present) | homepage = www.undeadlabs.com }} Undead Labs LLC is an American video game development studio based in Seattle, Washington, which was founded in 2009 by Jeff Strain, a former Blizzard Entertainment employee and one of the co-founders of ArenaNet. On June 10, 2018, it was announced that Microsoft had entered into an agreement to acquire the studio. History Undead Labs was founded in 2009 by Jeff Strain, with the sole focus on zombie based games. On February 3, 2011 Undead Labs announced that they were partnering with Microsoft Game Studios to publish their games on the Xbox 360 and now also the Xbox One. This decision was made after most of the other publishers who showed interest in their games were requesting what they described as "World of Warcraft clones". The first game State of Decay was released on the Xbox 360 on June 5, 2013 and on Microsoft Windows on November 5, 2013. On January 11, 2014 it was announced that Undead Labs has signed a multi-year, multi-title agreement with Microsoft Studios. Jeff Strain stated that the first State of Decay was "just the start of (Undead Labs') long-term ambitions", and spoke of many future titles potentially entering the franchise. At E3 2018, Microsoft announced they had entered into an agreement to acquire Undead Labs into Microsoft Studios. Games State of Decay (formerly Class3) is an open world zombie survival horror game, but unlike games such as Left 4 Dead and Dead Island, State of Decay focuses more on survival, stealth, evasion, distraction, securing resources, and moving through the world rather than actual zombie combat. On April 12, 2013 the game was officially announced to release in June 2013 on Xbox Live Arcade and Microsoft Windows at a future date. State of Decay was released on the Xbox Live Marketplace on June 5, 2013. On August 5, 2014, Undead Labs announced a free-to-play role-playing title for iOS and Android known as Moonrise. After limited releases for iOS in Canada, Denmark and Sweden on December 3, a beta was launched on Steam in early March followed by Early Access on May 27. It was later cancelled before release. Android and iOS were the original planned platforms for the worldwide release, but the Android version was never released as the game was still in beta when it closed. During PAX Prime 2014, Undead Labs and Microsoft announced a next-gen version of State of Decay, titled State of Decay: Year-One Survival Edition. During E3 2016, Undead Labs and Microsoft announced State of Decay 2 which was released on May 22, 2018. It can be an Xbox Play Anywhere Title; one purchase will grant access to the Windows 10 and Xbox One version of the game.http://www.xbox.com/en-us/games/xbox-play-anywhere References External links * Category:Companies based in Seattle Category:Video game companies Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Microsoft subsidiaries